


Smutember 2020

by WolfjawsWriter



Series: Smut Smoothies [5]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Body Swap, Caught in the Act, Clothes stay on, Costumes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Ecstasy - Freeform, Experiment gone wrong, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, First Time, Foreplay, Free day, I'm still making it and I love it, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Moonlight, Morning After, Multi, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Skull is a slut for rough sex, Smutember 2020, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teeth and Claws, The Water is just Fine, Three Is Not A Crowd, Try Everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watches the Watchmen?, Yo-yo and the Baton, You Can Touch But You Can't Look, adrenaline rush, body swap sex, he also likes giving her a good time with their bf, he likes to see his gf having a good time, heat - Freeform, lockwood getting down to eat her out, long distance, naked photo shoot, striptease, swap, sweet treats, this makes no sense but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: Its Smutember! Time to get naughty children! ...again!This time the stories will be a little different; some will be a shorter, some are longish, but they will all definitely be wilder!
Relationships: Anthony Lockwood/Quill Kipps, Anthony Lockwood/The Skull, Flo Bones/George Cubbins, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/George Cubbins, Lucy Carlyle/Quill Kipps, Lucy Carlyle/Quill Kipps/Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/The Skull, Quill Kipps/Jessica Lockwood
Series: Smut Smoothies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455928
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Day 1 - Dirty Talk

“Why don’t you clear the bed so we can have some _working space_ , eh doll?”

The sound of the breathy, dark tone behind his ear made a shiver run down Quill’s spine. He threw off the clean shirts he’d been folding back into the laundry basket in a hurried motion, he could redo them later, or tomorrow. A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him around.

Jessica’s heels made her seem taller than what she actually was, her neat, form-fitting grey DEPRAC uniform giving her an air of regal superiority. She looked down at him with a smirk, a dark, hungry glint in her eyes as her hand moved down to his waist and she pulled him closer. He went willingly.

“Been thinking about you all day” she took a step back, making him take one back, his leg pressing against the wood “been getting some...ideas we can try soon”

“Yeah?” He kept leaning back his body, feeling her arms wrapped around his back, holding him as she kept leaning forward. Her lips pressed very lightly against his pale cheek, just about ghosting over them, slowly moving down.

“Oh yeah…” Warm breath tickled his skin as she opened her mouth, the tip of her nose moving down along the lines of his neck, leaving a delicate kiss over his pulse point “think we should look into buying a new dildo…something _bigger_ …you know, a new challenge for you, doll…”

A shudder ran down his back. One of Jess’s hands travelled down and gave his ass a strong squeeze before she let go and threw him back onto the mattress. She climbed up beside him quickly, laying down in a way she could pin him down with her body and still move her hands, her long hair cascading around their heads as her hands travelled over his body, quickly finding the growing tent inside his jeans. She draw a line down his chin and throat with kisses, giving gentle sucks as she went, like little nips, only teasing him as her hands quickly unbuckled his trousers, sliding inside them.

“I just want to pin you down…” Her voice was a guttural mutter against his skin “hold you in place…you look so cute when you look over your shoulder…right as I’m about to _ravish_ you…”

He gasped softly when her cold fingers dug into the cloth of his boxers, touching the heated skin of his dick. Her fingertips danced around its head.

“You’re so worked up…and I’ve barely done anything yet…”

With a hitched breath, he felt his lover’s teeth sink into his the crook of his neck, a little stronger than usual. A lone fingertip traced up from the base of his member to the tip. He throbbed.

“Want me to do it, doll?” She growled lowly. Her fingers travelled further down, wrapping around his shaft and stroking slowly up and down “want me to take you? To tease you? To make you mine?” They stroked the head just lightly “You want me to fuck you?”

Quill’s breath hitched again “…yes…”

“Turn around.”


	2. Day 2 - Foreplay

“...where are those hands going, mister?”

“Places…”

Lockwood’s lips were pressed against the back of her neck, watching around her head as she doodled on her sketchbook, her eyes switching between it and the lone, half charred skull she’d placed on the table before them. They’d been quietly like that for almost half an hour now, with him just happily holding her against his chest. During that time he’d been pressing very soft kisses to the back of her neck, from the nape that he managed to reach by pushing her sweater slightly to the side, to where her hair started, nuzzling her hair. The last minutes he’d moved his hands down from her waist and then under her sweater, feeling her soft, warm skin under the tips of his fingers. He wasn’t sure how much she’d noticed, but if she had she hadn’t said anything about any if these until he started moving his hands further up.

She knew where his hands were going. She’d seen how he’d been looking at her all day; since they’d woken up that morning, during breakfast while Holly droned on and on about the newest news from DEPRAC on agency cuttings, and through the various interviews they had day. None of the clients seemed to grasp his attention, no matter how interesting their hauntings were, Lockwood’s eyes were solely on her that day, and she had wondered how long it would be till he made a move. Now, sitting quietly in the library, cuddled together on his favorite armchair, having finished some warm mugs of tea earlier, it seemed he finally would.

His hands cupped her breasts over her bra, pulling her back slightly so she was properly leaning against him. His lips moved again as he pressed more kisses on her, giving the occasional soft nibble and suckle. With loitering kneading motions he gave her boobs soft squeezes, caressing with his thumbs over them leisurely, only touching the skin that wasn’t covered by the bra. He saw her hands pause above the sketchbook for a second too long.

Moving his head just enough he reached the side of her neck, giving it the same soft caresses with his lips, the skin tinting slightly rosier after the little bites. One of his fingers hooked under her bra and pulled it down, cupping the two silky boobs in his warm palms, feeling as a shiver ran down her spine against him.

Smirking against the velvety skin of her neck, Lockwood gave them a tender squeeze. Her hands faltered over the paper again, a little longer than last time, so he did it again. Again. And again. His fingers dug gently onto their supple flesh, his index fingers brushing teasingly over her nipples. There was a small, sudden jolt in her, her chest pressing against his hands as she now held onto her pencil a little tighter, so he repeated the motion, leisurely, feeling the two small nubs harden to his touch, till he brought his thumbs forward and pinched them.

Lucy gasped at the sudden rougher gesture.

Continuing the treatment, he bared his teeth and sank them on the smooth skin just above the sweater’s neck, giving it a strong suck. Her head fell back on his shoulder beside his own, her hands finally letting go of the sketchbook and pencil, letting them drop unceremoniously so she could grab onto his arms, or the armchair’s. Her voice came out like a breathy moan of his name, further encouraging him to give a gentle pull to her nipples, twisting them lightly and squeezing.

Then one of his hands let go of one of the fleshy mounds and pulled out of her sweater, placing itself atop her legs, caressing them. She made a soft whine in protest beside his ear and her legs spread slightly, inviting him to move further down. Giving a light lick to the mark on her neck, and taking a second to relish the small shiver that shook her, he slid his hand down between her soft thighs, all the while fondling her breast.

She whimpered again when his fingers brushed against her clothed crotch, legs tensing for a moment. The tips of his fingers pressed just slightly, running up and down over her leggings slowly, feeling her trembling against his chest.

He pressed a kiss behind her ear “No one’ll be back for another hour”

“…want to go up?”

“No” He growled “we’re good here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ...i might have been a little sleep deprived when i wrote ‘fleshy mounds’  
> \- ...no penetration >:3


	3. Day 3 - Striptease

“This is ridiculous Skull, just drop it already”

“No! I was practicing all day for this!”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to do something for you!”

Lucy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend “and it had to be _this_ out of all possible things?”

“I want to arouse you” he said matter of factly.

She blinked in confusion “What- why? We’ve already had sex, you do arouse me”

“Well yes, but we’ve never done this! I want to know if I can arouse you this way too!” He smiled brightly and excited, his eyes shining like a puppy trying to get you to drop a piece of your meal on purpose, but Lucy knew his tricks all too well to fall into them.

“No, this is ridiculous” She tried to walk around him “and we’ve things to do, Holly asked us to clean the-“

“I bet you twenty pounds I can” He interrupted quickly. Lucy stopped before the door. Her hand was on the knob, frozen before turning it to the side and stepping out, her eyes shifting as she momentarily thought of his words. Considering them. Skull smirked.

“…you don’t have twenty pounds” His girlfriend said suspiciously, glaring at him through the corner of her eyes.

“How do you know?” He rose a cocky eyebrow at her.

“…fine. You have until the song ends to get me aroused” She walked back to the bed and dropped on it, across from it “but after you fail, I want my money”

He grinned confidently “sounds good to me!”

There was a recorder on the floor that he’d acquired just the day before in apparently legal ways, which he pressed a couple buttons of before music started playing from it. He turned his back to her, letting the music start before he started moving.

The music was deep, slow, and had no singer, only the dark tones of the instruments creating a pleasurable, lewd symphony that was hard to dislike. He started with slow hip movements that made the tight (familiar) trousers he was wearing highlight his figure, raising his arms slowly over his head, the white material of his shirt stretching slightly. stretching just slightly, enough to show the muscles underneath flexing with the movements. He was muscular, sure, but in a much different way than Lockwood or Quill. He was built in a more...nimble way; leaner, dainty, graceful. His movements were refined seemingly by nature, though she suspected there were other reasons for his apparently 'natural' elegance, even so, she couldn't deny it suited him well, despite the explosive personality that came underneath. She could almost forget about it now if it wasn't part of what made her like him so much.

A playful, lewd light tinkled behind his eyes every time he turned to look back at her over his shoulder, sparking a warm sensation within her, which only grew stronger when he finally turned around with a swing of his hips to find he’d unbuttoned the first two buttons of the shirt, allowing a peek of the creamy skin underneath, and even…a black strap going over his shoulder. She raised her eyebrow.

Her boyfriend placed his hands on top of his stomach, dragging them slowly upward over his chest, still gyrating his pelvis, until his fingers grasped the shirt’s neck. They tugged strongly forward, inching his torso towards her in a way that almost her see even more of him, denying her quickly by pulling back in the other direction and making the warmth inside her spread like a wild fire in that single rebuttal. She wanted to see him - to see more of him, even if she already knew what she’d find. She wanted it.

And he knew it. With quick flicks of his fingers, Skull popped open the buttons one by one, hands now moving down as he made the movements even slower, in rhythm with the song, the trousers straining with every pull. Finally, with all the buttons undone, he pushed the white material off himself, revealing the black lace straps that hugged his figure tightly, around his thin waist and then over his shoulders, his pecs, forming what looked like-

“…are you wearing lingerie?” Lucy asked as the fire inside her reached her loins, burning alive like a match suddenly dropped onto a puddle of oil. She pressed her thighs tightly together, rubbing them slowly.

Skull smirked widely “maybe”

Then he twirled around and dropped to the ground, legs spread in a perfect split. If her face wasn’t bright red already then it definitely was now, watching as he humped his hips while advancing backwards towards her. She cursed under her breath, unable to tear her eyes away while he watched her smugly. As the song neared the end, he pulled one of his legs up in a fluid motion, turning back to face her before *climbing* up onto her lap, hands on her shoulders and grinding against her.

“…well. Guess you were right, Boo” She grinned up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer “guess I do like you stripteasing”

He grinned right back, smugly “Good, cause I don’t have twenty pounds”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- nothing sexier than a man in lingerie :P  
> \- Idk about y’all but I feel like skull would make a great split   
> \- If Lucy and Skull were together she’d nickname him ‘Boo’ CAUSE U KNOW GHOSTS SAY BOO AND IT CUTE imma shut up now :,)


	4. Day 4 - Oral Sex

“Just come here, you’ll like it” Skull smiled confidently.

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“Please, I’ve taken worse than you, now come on, you want to do it or not?”

“…I do”

“Well then, get on with it!”

Anthony placed his hand on his cheek, cupping it gently. He was standing before his bed, stark naked and achingly hard, his dick dangling over Skull’s face, who was laying down on the bed, his head over the edge in a way that made his scalp rest against the side of the mattress, long hair running down all the way to the floor. The angle made his neck stretch nicely, the taut, pale skin smooth down his shoulders and pecs, down his toned stomach to his own erected dick. He opened his mouth slightly, only slightly, with a teasing curve on the corners of his lips, his warm breath tickling against the heated skin of the shaft before him, allowing the guy that stood before him to get a peek inside.

Taking it as an invitation, and with his cheeks now flushed, Anthony pressed the tip forward against his barely-open lips. They parted around him, wrapping delicately around soft head and giving just the gentlest suckle, drawing a quiet hum from him. He could feel a warm tongue giving him a teasing lick, quick and playful, before there was another, and another before it was actually swirling around it slowly. A pleasured shudder ran down his back.

Pressing his hips forward slowly, the taller male wasn’t able to see his companion’s face beneath him anymore, only his lower lip and down his neck, where, as he kept moving ahead, a small bulge appeared, highlighted by the taut, creamy skin. His cheeks blushed brighter. He took a moment to listen for any signs of anguish from the man beneath him, any tensing of his muscles, a sound, a movement, or a pinch on his thigh as they’d discussed he’d do if he needed them to stop, but there was none. No signs of regret, no symptom, no trace of discomfort. Only the muffled sound of slurping, and the sensation of his suckling.

Encouraged, Anthony placed one of his hands on his lover’s neck, touching the soft skin and feeling the slight bump from where his dick slid down his throat, a grin forming on his lips. He pulled back a moment later, a soft wet pop reaching his ears as the other man gave a last suck before the shaft was out of his mouth, and he took in a deep mouthful of air.

“Come on, handsome” Skull grinned wickedly, panting slightly “I’m made for rough use”

His eyes glinted impishly, like a challenge. Anthony certainly liked a challenge.

With a newfound confidence, his hand grasped onto his neck again, and he pushed down his companion on the bed again, not too strongly, but enough to stop any resistance there might have been, though there wasn’t any. The other man was all too happy to be held down, his mouth opening wide now, tongue lolled out.

Growling deeply, Anthony leant down to grasp on to his lover’s wrists, keeping them pressed on the bed, and buckled his hips, pushing his cock into his mouth, thrusting strongly. There was a whimper beneath him, just audible over his own grunting, but it was a pleasured sound, thrilled and excited, and the taller male watched his cock throbbing before him with a low chuckle.

Thrusting just a little faster, he enjoyed the feel of the other hollowing his cheeks around him, sucking harder now, sucking a little more needy than before, his hands grasping the bedsheets under Anthony’s own. He wanted him to finish, wanted him to cum, not to get it over with, but because he wanted it. He wanted to see him, wanted to feel him cum in him. It elated him - made his brain haywire and his senses jolt. He wanted it so badly.

But he had to wait a little more, feeling as his lover pulled back to give him a moment of respite. Filling his lungs once more with air, he leant up just slightly give the shaft dangling above his face a couple teasing licks over its underside, feeling it tremble and pulsate hotly against his tongue before he leant back down and it was pushed inside his mouth once more, moaning long and eagerly around it.

Still gripping onto his wrists, the thrusts became more erratic, jerkier, desperate. Anthony growled loudly, his grip on his lover strong as he grew closer to his climax. He could feel it building, like a spring waiting inside the pit of his stomach, wounding and wounding tighter with every thrust he gave, burning hotly as the need grew stronger. He was close.

Giving the task all the strength he could muster, he pushed on a little deeper than before, his partner moaning even loader, the sound almost not seeming muffled at all. The constant vibrations drove him to the edge, and he pressed against him as hard as he could, growling loudly as he came.

Skull sucked and swallowed as furiously as he could, enjoying the moment before he felt his lover pull back, letting their cock out of their mouth with a wet pop. He gave a sharp gasp, staring up at the man that stood straight before him, deeply flushed down to his neck, eyes clouded by a lustful fog, panting softly as he looked down at him as well. Still laying down, hoping it’d work on her favor, the smaller man gave a cheeky grin, and licked his lips slowly, staring back up with a meek but playful look.

Anthony glared at him “…fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Its so damn hard to write action between two characters that look basically the same (when they’re both alive) in my head >:v


	5. Day 5 - First Time

Lucy moaned loudly. Her hands gripped tightly onto the firm shoulders behind her, fingers digging into the tender, freckled skin of the man behind her, who held her strongly in his arms as he moved her up and down rhythmically. Her back was against his chest, but her torso was twisted to the side so she could see him, his face, stare into his eyes as he continued to fuck her, feeling his hands firmly holding onto her thighs. Their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping slightly with the movement of his hips, able to press kisses on the other’s lips that only just about muffled their moans.

One of her hands would occasionally leave his shoulder to play with his red hair, caress the soft strands on the base of his scalp, tangle them in the on the short silky locks and giving them gentle tugs. She could feel his lips dancing over her skin, between her cheeks and her neck, coming back and forth between them, wanting to cover them both in pinkish marks before coming back to her lips.

And his weren’t the only ones, Anthony’s own pressing gently against the other side of her neck and her shoulder, nibbling gently on her tender skin and suckling, licking the marks left along the lines of her muscles, before he pulled back. She almost didn’t notice, but the absence of his warm presence at her side was obvious to her even through her lustful daze, pressing a few more kisses to the redhead’s cheeks before she started to look up.

“Antho- ah!” She cried out.

His head had appeared between her legs and had giving her clit the slightest lick, but that was enough to send a shock of pleasure crashing into her, making stars flash before her eyes for a second. Her frazzled nerves jumped with the stimulation, her muscles tensing and her legs wanting to clamp close. She heard a contented chuckle behind her, then a kiss on the inside of her thigh.

Panting heavily, and still holding onto Quill’s shoulder for support, she looked down, her boyfriend’s playful eyes meeting hers. He was crouching before her, his head between her legs but looking content. His eyes shifted between her face and her pussy, right before his nose, stretched around her other lover’s dick, before he gave her another lick, this one stronger than the last one. She gasped.

Still bucking his hips, Quill watched with a grin as Anthony kept playing with her, pressing kisses to her labia, licking and sucking on her clit until she was trembling with pleasure in his arms, eyes rolled back in her head.

“Anthony- Quill, I’m- close…!” She cooed loudly, holding onto the redhead as her insides felt like they melted from the heat of their bodies against hers.

He kissed the small space behind her ear “fuck- I’m close too, love!…”

Anthony’s lips wrapped around her clit again and sucked _hard_.

Crying out, she tossed her head back, her leg’s muscles tensing around his head, the spring unwinding all at once.

The redhead buckled his hips one more time, growling deeply against her ear as he came, his dick throbbing strongly.

Still slightly lightheaded, Lucy heard a chuckle and opened her eyes, panting softly. Her eyes encountered Anthony’s, still crouched low between her legs, licking his lips in a predatory manner.

“You sound so beautiful, love. How about another round?”

She smiled despite her tiredness “…yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lockwood likes making his gf feel good while their bf fucks her  
> \- This is all highly experimental so do forgive if the words get a wee bit too sexy for yall  
> \- This are three people at once and its slightly hard to be able to keep up with all of them at once in a story so short so sorry if its a wee bit confusing   
> \- …>:3


End file.
